Recently, there has been a demand for downsizing and cost reduction of electronic devices. Flip-chip mounting may meet such a demand. In flip-chip mounting, a device chip is mounted on a substrate using bumps. An electronic device equipped with a device chip is designed to seal the device chip in order to protect the device chip from temperature change and shock. Particularly, in a case where the device chip is a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter or a film bulk acoustic resonator (FRAR), which may be used as a bandpass filter or a duplexer, a deposit that enters in the device chip may change the frequency characteristic of the device chip.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-203149 discloses an art in which a device chip is flip-chip mounted on a package substrate and is sealed with a member made of solder.